Most random story ever - Loki's and Nigel's ham and potato casserole
by Polar Bear Cub
Summary: Loki and Nigel go to Finland for a trip and then they eat ham and potato casserole there and then they make their own casserole and then 3 circus clowns steal it.


Loki's and Nigel's ham and potato casserole.

Once upon a time, there were 2 guys, Loki and Nigel. They were best friends to each other. One day, they decided to go to Finland, so they ordered the plane tickets online. 2 weeks later, Loki and Nigel went to the airplane and the airplane went to Finland. Loki and Nigel live in Britain. When they arrived to Finland, they went to a Finnish restaurant after they checked in to their hotel room. When Loki and Nigel were in the restaurant, they ordered the Finnish ham and potato casserole, also known as kinkkukiusaus. They ate it and they both thought it was delicious. "Thanks, this food was delicious, what's the recipe?" -Asked Nigel. The hot Finnish waitress then gave the ham and potato casserole recipe paper to Loki and Nigel. Then Loki and Nigel paid the food at the restaurant and went to a grocery store. Loki and Nigel ordered potatoes, cooked ham pieces, etc. for the recipe. Loki and Nigel are in a suite with a kitchen in their hotel. Later at 10 o'clock at the night, Loki and Nigel started cooking the ham and potato casserole at their suite's kitchen. Loki and Nigel got very happy when the ham and potato casserole was ready. But then suddenly, 3 circus clowns jumped in their suite from the windows. "DON'T MOVE YOUNG MEN OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" -Yelled the circus clowns. One circus clown was holding Loki, and one was holding Nigel, and the third one took the ham and potato casserole. "Okay, guys, we have this food for the food contest at Forum the mall in Helsinki. Let those 2 young men go. Let's go, fellow circus clowns." -Said the head circus clown of the 3 circus clown gang. Then the 3 circus clowns left. Loki and Nigel were very shocked. "What are we going to do now, Nigy?" -Asked Loki. "I have no idea, but tomorrow we must go to that mall!" -Said Nigel. Then Loki and Nigel opened their laptops and went to see that where is Forum and what time does the contest begin. "Loki, Forum is very close to our hotel and the contest starts at 6:00 PM." -Said Nigel. "Okay, here starts our mission to save our ham and potato casserole!" -Said Loki. "YES!" -Said Nigel very loud. They went to sleep after this. At the morning, Loki and Nigel were sleeping very deep, and they didn't hear the alarm clock well. Nigel was snoring. "Umm, Nigel... Stop snoring. Wait, wait a second, what time is it?" -Loki said and then asked. Loki then checked his cell phone, and he saw that it was 4:30 PM. "OH NO! NIGEL! WAKE UP, IT'S 4:30 AND THE FOOD CONTEST AT FORUM STARTS AT 6:00 PM!" -Yelled Loki. "Wait, WHAT? OH SHIT, we slept too long!" -Nigel was shocked. Then Loki and Nigel quickly rushed to shower, Loki was first, but Loki was taking very long in the shower. "Hey, it's my shower time now, come on!" -Yelled Nigel at the bathroom's door. Then Nigel went to the shower after Loki and he took about 10 minutes there. Loki and Nigel quickly dressed themselves, and then took their hotel room cards and cell phones and everything necessary and they rushed from the hotel to the Forum. At 5:00 PM, they arrived at Forum's doors and opened them, but they saw that the mall was very full. "Oh... shit... What are we going to do now?" -Both asked each other. 50 minutes later, they were still standing on the crowd with other people. Nigel checked his phone's clock. It was 5:50 PM. "Oh shit... The contest begins in 10 fucking minutes!" -Said Nigel very loud. "Oh no." -Said Loki. Then they quickly ran closer to the contest participant's area, and there were Mira with her haggis, Yasmin with her liver casserole, Tiia with her cooked pepper thing, Severus Snape with his egg salad, Ilkka with his sausage soup, the 3 circus clowns with Loki's and Nigel's ham and potato casserole, and Kayleigh with her vegetable-filled crepes. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this food contest! We have these people here with the foods they prepared for the contest. I am the judgess of this contest and I will know which food will win. May the contest begin now!" -Said the judgess of the contest. "WAIT A SECOND PEOPLE! The show will not start yet!" -Loki yelled. People got shocked. "These 3 circus clowns are having OUR food! They intruded into our suite in our hotel, and they stole our food. This food what the circus clowns are having are created by us two guys: Loki and Nigel." -Explained Loki. People got even more shocked again. "Oh really? In this case, I will report these 3 circus clowns to the police." -Said the judgess. "NO WAY! THIS HAM AND POTATO CASSEROLE IS OURS!" -Yelled the circus clowns. "No, that's Loki's and Nigel's." -Said the judgess. "But anyway, may the contest begin, now!" -Said the judgess. The judgess first tasted Mira's haggis. "Is this what haggis is? 1 point." -Rated the judgess. The judgess then tasted Yasmin's liver casserole, and rated it 2 points. Then she tasted Tiia's cooked pepper thing, and rated it 5 points. Then she tasted Snape's egg salad, and rated it 7 points. Snape was very happy. "Aww, I bet Lily would like my egg salad if she is alive..." -Said Snape on his mind. Then the judgess tasted Ilkka's sausage soup, and rated it 6 points. Then it was the turn for Loki's and Nigel's ham and potato casserole, and she tasted it, and she got shocked about the thing that it is very delicious. "10 points to Loki's and Nigel's ham and potato casserole!" -Said the judgess. Then the last food is Kayleigh's vegetable-filled crepes. The crowd, and Loki and Nigel were very thrilled that who's food is going to win. "6 points to the vegetable crepes!" -Said the judgess. "Alright people, we know who is the winner. The winner is..." -Said the judgess. The drums were beating. Loki and Nigel were very thrilled. "LOKI AND NIGEL WITH THEIR HAM AND POTATO CASSEROLE!" -Yelled the judgess of happiness. Loki and Nigel got very shocked and happy, "YES! WE DID IT!" -Yelled Loki and Nigel. The judgess put 1 ribbon to Loki's shirt and the other one to Nigel's shirt. They were so happy. "The prize for these 2 beautiful young men is 1,000,000 euros! Congratulations, young men!" -Said the judgess. "Oh my, we won so much money! We are now rich!" -Loki and Nigel told each other. And then the police came and arrested the 3 circus clowns who stole the ham and potato casserole. Then Loki and Nigel took the casserole and went to their hotel. Loki and Nigel still spent the 1 and half week more in Helsinki, and then they had to leave back to Britain.

The end. 


End file.
